


Soulmates

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fake Science, Muteness, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: This is a short for the Moicy Discord Valentine's prompt. #3 Soulmate. My first ever fic prompt, this was really hard to write and work through but I really enjoyed the attempt, writing is still something I've only been doing for a few short months and it's been very rewarding.Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

The geneticist snarled into the mirror as her face reflected her frustrations. The hotel was uncomfortable, the decor aged beyond recognition of what decade it had last been renovated, bed was too soft and the air conditioning wasn't sufficient for the summer heat. The accommodations weren't the only thing grating the tall redhead. Personal frustrations were what fueled her research and her life's passions and the related symptom that had plagued her entire adult life were pressing extra heavy after the day of social interaction.

Her hands ached from signing all day amongst her adult peers, her 32 year old hands were weary from her daily work and communication. Hands aching as they had reflexively signing her name and title over and over as she was introduced to new faces, all pained with that same damn look of sympathy as their eyes widened when she started to sign. Moira was mute, and in her world that meant she was alone and one to be pitied. Moira narrowed her eyes into the bathroom mirror, she was going to change that not just for herself but for mankind.

Dr. Ziegler had arrived a day late, her flight being cancelled after a heavy storm making it to the conference sometime after midnight. Quickly the young doctor had fallen asleep, greatful to have missed all the quiet introductions that the meet and greet would have inflicted. 

The morning came and she steeled herself for a day of lectures and conferences regarding everything from revolutionary healing, cancer prevention, and one that concerned her but intrigued her the most titled Genetic Therapy for the Mute Non-Mated. Angela was still young and although felt the pressure to find her soul mate from society, she knew her own research and career came first. All things in good time as nature intended, and she was curious to see what the esteemed geneticist had to say.

Or, not say as the young Doctor realized as the PA announced Dr. O'Deorian to the stage. She shifted up as she saw the striking tall figure walked to the middle of the stage nodding respectively to the PA and Crowd. Angela swallowed hard as her throat tightening as the geneticist brought her hands up and began signing her presentation. The interpreter struggling to keep up as O'Deorian was a fast and sharp with her communication.

The interpreter spoke to the crowd in a light feminine voice that almost seemed comical to Angela. "In our world today our genetics prevent individuals from speaking until they have met their "soul mate" and this, as many have assessed is the way our physiology assured we are correctly matched as per our genetic coding, as well as those who see it as an aspect of religion." The crows murmered in agreement.

"However, not everyone is so fortunate to find our physiological partners in out late youths. Many adult individuals go through life silent as they focus on studies, careers, working through other physical maladies, mental illness, financial struggles, and they are not blessed with finding their match before adulthood. Religion and Medicine suggest patience and prayer and little else, I hope to change this." The crowd was silent as such topics are taboo.

"I have found three genetic markers, that if recoded could unlock speech for the unmated." The interpreter seemed hesitant to continue, fearing the rebuttal would be focused on her, but the crowd was staring daggers at the Geneticists. Moira ignored them and continued her presentation even as a few stood and left the small auditorium. Her brows slowly migrating closer together as her research continued to flash on the projector, she needed the funding and support of her peers and she could feel that hope sliding away. 

Angela watched and grew upset. Her mind mixing with anger and empathy. Changing DNA to fundimentally erase such a baseline aspect of what it means to be a human was painful to even consider. Babies babbled and toddlers chortled, but when puberty set in those years of focused silence allowed for young minds to develop faster allowing for young prodigies such as herself to achieve earlier in life. How could this Moira O'Deorian think that taking that away from humanity would cause anything but harm? 

Dr. O'Deorian finished her presentation and reading the room she decided to invite any questions privately. At that the interpreter swiftly left and most remaining audience made it's way out along with a cloud of angry mutterings and even a few laughs, Moira knew those were at her expense. She gathered her laptop and focused her breathing to keep her anger at bay.

Dr. Morrison, the head doctor who organized the conference made his way up to Moira in a low voice he spoke haughtily "When I agreed you could have this chance to explain your research I expected more than an attempt at playing God just for your own vanity." 

Moira face twisted in anger as she started to sign her rebuttal "I have chosen to remain unmated and mute so I can have a willing test subject, I know I can end..."

Morrison shook his head and stopped Moira from signing. "Save it for the ethics committee, your hands will need all the strength to pull you out of this one."

Moira fumed and gave Morrison one last sign indicating where he should shove it. 

As the door closed behind Morrison, Moira noticed one lone figure standing towards the back of the auditorium. Younger than most of the other conference attendees Moira could help but relax a bit, nothing she couldn't handle, and the woman had the most piercing blue eyes. Moira signed "Hello there, can I answer any questions you might have?" And gulped down the stiffness she sudden felt in her throat. 'Odd' she thought and assumed it was due to her anger.

Angela made her way up to Moira and she could clearly see the surprise in the mismatched eyes of the Geneticists as she began to sign. "Hello, I'm Dr. Angela Ziegler, and I was curious as to how you'd plan on testing this concept? As you know humans are the only species with this genetic adaptation."

Dr. O'Deorian was quiet at first wondering if she had over saw her conversation with Dr. Morrison, but she was delighted to take an actual question about her research from someone who seemed curious and not accusatory. Moira smiled a bit as she grinned and began to sign. "Well Dr. Ziegler, as I am sure you summarized and perhaps overheard I would naturally test on myself." 

Angela recoiled at the last few words the Geneticists signed. She had mildly anticipated as much but the shock of someone so readily and calmly ready to play with their own genetic makeup was concerning. Angela felt sympathy, but her medical mind dwelt on the unethical aspect of such self testing. She signed quickly back "How can that be ethical?" She swallowed hard, her throat felt stiff.

Moira had enough. After suffering the humiliation of her failed presentation and the mockery she had been made of the day before having her ethics questioned by such a fresh faced doctor, even one so young was enough to set her over the edge. The proud geneticist grabbed the smaller blonde woman by her shoulders and in her blind frustration let roll of her tongue "We must all make sacrifices in the name of science!"

Moira let go immedately, backing off several paces snapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with shock. Angelas own eyes reflected the shocked countenance of the woman before her.

Moira signed "Did, did I just speak?"

Angela nodded slowly as she felt the urge to attempt the same. "Yes."


	2. Akward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wrote more of this, so I just went for it. I have no idea where this will go & end up but I kinda like it. Also changed their ages a bit, this isn't cannon so hey.

Moira immediately ran for the door. 

Angela stood dumbfounded. She watched the other woman explode through the auditorium entrance. The young doctor put her hand to her forehead and before she could stop herself started laughing, the whole situation was so absurd and unexpected. She hadn't heard her voice since she was a child and the laugh sounded distant and odd, but it reminded her of her mother and she smiled. Angela's heart warmed as she ran out after the redhead.

The elevator was taking too long so Moira opted for the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Crashing into her hotel room she slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily the panicked Geneticists stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her mind reeled with two options, first is that her experimenting had yielded a result finally. The other is that blonde tart was her soulmate. Moira calmed down at the thought it had to be her tests she breathed in looking at the mirror when she remembered the woman had spoken too. 

"Shit." She said aloud at her reflection. 

Angela was able to catch a flash of red hair slip into the stairwell. Moving quickly she followed, she could hear footsteps ascending rapidly in the echoey stairwell. Following quietly trying to count the stories until a hall door opened and slammed shut, fifth floor. Angela opted for the elevator, glancing up and down the long hallway it wasn't hard to figure out which door as several people were leaning out their own doors trying to figure out why someone had been causing such a ruckus. 

Angela waited a few moments to collect her thoughts. When she herd a sharp curse from the other side of the door she winced and knocked gently, it had to be the right room. 

Moira startled when she herd the knocking. The blonde must have followed, she glanced through the peephole to confirm her hypothesis. She opened the door slowly.

Angela stepped back as Moira stepped out in the hallway she watched as the tall woman seemed to be checking to make sure no one was spying. Gesturing Moira indicated Angela should hustle inside. Angela hesitated so Moira grabbed the blonde by her collar pulling her inside, closing the door quietly behind.

Moira started to pace around, Angela made her way into the room glancing around. Neither were sure what to say, Angela had always imagined this meeting to be much more romantic and beautiful, like they were often depicted in books and movies. Childish she thought and went to speak but couldn't find the words, instead she sat down on the bed furthest from Moira.

Moira finally sat heavily on the other bed, it creaked loudly in the crypt quiet room. Moira looked over at Angela, she held up her hands and signed "We can walk out of this room and pretend this never be happened."

Angela shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In her still fresh and raw voice she struck a strong. "No." 

Moira signed "You don't understand. I can't suddenly start talking. My research grants are at stake. My work and my career...." Moira set her hands down. She looked directly into Angela's eyes and spoke "I don't even know you." 

Angela fluttered a bit, her voice was like music to her, rich and soothing. "We can fix that. My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler." Angela touched her lips realizing she'd never said her own name. 

Moira stared her own heart skipping a beat hearing her speak. "It is nice to meet you Dr. Ziegler. I'm sure you recall from the presentation I am Dr. Moira O'Deorian." Moira stood and held out her hand, Angela walked over and they shook hands like coworkers. 

Moira smirked "This couldn't be more akward, certainly not as either one of us imagined."

Angela smirked and chuckled. "That's an understatement." O'Deorian, why was that name familiar all of a sudden.

Both woman laughed until it dissipated into an akward silence.

Moira lifted an eyebrow "How old are you lass?" 

"Oh uh, 24". Angela looked up "And, you?"

Moira sat down. "32, my god." She rubbed her eyes taking glances at Angela to see her reaction.

"That's unusual, but not unheard of. Eight years isn't that much in the grand scheme of things." Angela sat down next to Moira. "My friends always said I was an old soul." Angela felt small, she was easily 10 inches shorter than Moira it made her ears burn, she always saw herself with someone taller. 

"Old?!" Moira snorted and chuckled, taking the opportunity to reach out and grab Angela's hand. It felt small and soft, but strong. "Going to be hell meeting your parents."

Angela's mood shifted, she gripped Moira's hand. "That won't be an issue." 

"Oh, my dear I am sorry I didn't think." Moira squeezed Angela hand.

Angela squeezed back. "It's OK, happened when I was very young. And you?"

Moira coughed. "Ma is still with us, Da took off when I was young. Ma, dosen't call much but we keep in contact at least a call a year. She, doesn't approve of me much neither does my brother." 

"That's a shame." 

Moira let go of Angela's hand and stood up. "If you would excuse me, I need a moment to think."

Angela nods and watches as Mora steps into the bathroom. When the door clicks shut she pulls out her phone sending a quick message:

TO: Lena, hey, uh so it finally happened.

FR: What Happened?

TO: IT

FR: WHAT MY LITTLE ANGE!  
FR: EM says congratulations! I have to hear your voice can I call?  
FR: I'm going to call!

/INCOMING CALL FR: LENA OXTON/  
\CALL DECLINED\

TO: I can't talk right now.

FR: OH `,:) 

TO: No Lena, it's just complicated. She's not what I expected.

FR: !!!!SHE!!!!! LOVE OMG.  
FR: NHFDDFVBJUTFGGHHJJ  
FR: Are you OK. It'll be OK. We can double date, it'll be brilliant! 

TO: What's Emily's last name?

FR: O'Deorian, why?

TO: I'll call you as soon as I can. Sorry, thanks Lena. :)

Moira splashed her face with cold water. Sitting down on the tub edge she pulls out her phone browsing through her contacts. She only has a few that aren't professional or business. Her thumb hovered over her brother's number but he wouldn't pick up, he never had patience for her. She scrolled down one more name, her Niece maybe she'd listen.

TO: Greetings, it's your Aunt Moira. 

FR: Hi Auntie! I haven't heard from you in a few years, how are you?

TO: I'm lovely Dear, how is college?

FR: I graduated a years ago, but I'm a full time social worker so I can't complain.

TO: That's wonderful, I'm sorry to bother you but I have a question to ask.

FR: I'm happy to help if I can.

TO: Ok, I'm so sorry this is kind of embarrassing. What do you do when you meet the person who gives you your voice?

TO: Emily?

FR: Sorry for the delay! I just got some news that a friend of Lena's just met her match. 

TO: How serendipitous.

FR: Well, usually when a pair meet they talk and bond. From a professional standpoint I usually advise couples go out together and talk and to take it slow. Sometimes pairs meet and get married the same day, I never recommend that. I always suggest taking it easy on your vocal chords too, lozenges and tea. 

TO: Thank you Emily.

FR: No problem why were you asking?

TO: Research. 

FR: Gotcha, just checking Auntie! I thought for a moment I'd have to buy two new wedding outfits.

Moira put her phone away. Why now? Why here? She thought. It wasn't that Moira didn't want this day to come, but she had resigned herself almost a decade before that it probably wouldn't. Or, if it did it would be some Bloke she couldn't stand. Moira shuddered at the thought. But, Angela wasn't some Bloke. Moira felt her cheeks warm again, she smiled she couldn't deny she was attracted to the blonde angel in the other room and maybe fate had been kind to her, for once.


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add one more chapter to put a nice bow on this. Trying to finish what I've already started! 
> 
> Also if anyone likes this AU feel free to take it and run!

Angela stood and paced a bit and eventually made her way to the window, the evening had crept in and she watched as the sun sank below the horizon. Angela wasn't sure what to say next, all the words she let form on her lips didn't seem adequate. She almost felt like apologizing, but for what she wasn't sure, her mind raced.

Was this going to ruin Moira's research, her future? Had Angela's questioning of Moira's ethics been fair? Would she herself had pushed into this kind of research herself if she hadn't found Moira today? Angela knew what it was like to feel inadequate when signing at her age. Friends and Peers always asking about her social life before they'd ask about her research. Her perceived value had started to feel only calculated by her speed in finding her voice. An unnecessary expectation, an assumption that those who haven't found their voice are wrong in some way. Angela had only started to feel that pain.

Moira had been feeling that for nearly a decade. 

After a quick splash of water on her face and a straighting of her tie Moira stepped back into the hotel room. Angela had moved to look out of the window. The light silhouetted her frame from the sunset beaming in from the partially opened curtain. 

Moira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and pushed herself to take a few steps closer.

Angela heard the door shut to the bathroom but she was so lost in thought it didn't register for her to react until she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the warm face being illuminated by the sunset making Moira's hair seem to catch fire and her eyes glint warmly. The woman before her was beautiful beyond anything and at that realization she felt her chest tighten warmly. She felt certain in that moment.

The two women stared at each other for a few minutes waiting for one of them to say or do something. The tension was building between them as both struggled to find the right words.

Moira had almost forgot her years of solitude and struggle looking into Angela's crisp blue eyes. All the years of being downcast and riddled with humiliation. The eyes of her parents as she walked across the stage when she received her doctorate at 26 were not filled with pride, but acceptance and concern. As if all her years of achievement meant little in comparison to fulfilling some impossible spiritual mandate. Moira had kept that pain caged down deep and it had been let loose by the haloed angel in front of her. 

That pain starting to drown her and even though she felt herself finally coming up to the surface to breathe it wasn't enough. The uncaged pain bit her hard and the tears welled up faster than she could stop them. 

Angela watched Moira's face slowly shift from warm to a cold as the sun reached low enough for the deep blue evening sky to paint the room in melancholy. Moira's gentle smile fell as a tear traced down her cheek.

"Where have you been?" Moira spoke nearly inaudibly and sobbed as she fell to her knees, her hands quickly wiping away her years of pent up tears. Her ears rang and her vision narrowed to a pinhole.

Angela's heart nearly broke when Moira spoke. The realization of what Moira must have been going through up until this point shot through her like bullet. Without hesitation Angela knelt down and wrapped her arms around her soulmate. 

"I'm here." Angela felt her own tears welling. "I'm here."

Moira felt Angela wrap her arms around her and tentatively wrapped her own arms around Angela and pressed her face into shoulder. Moira let the tears flow without fear of judgement from the other.

Angela finally understood in that moment. "Your research, I'm sorry. For what I said before. Your research is important and now I understand why." Angela placed a gentle kiss on Moira's forehead. 

The ringing in Moira's ears barely let her hear Angela's comforting words but the kiss left on her forehead snapped the world back into focus. 

"Thank you" Moira sat back, a smile gracing her face. She reached out to hold Angela's hands. "I'm glad you understand, and I promise I'm not usually this tearful." Moira chuckled as she pulled both of them to their feet. "Let me take you out, maybe a proper date?"

"I'd like that." Angela smiled taking Moira by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU deals with a world where individuals are incapable of speech until they find their soulmate. I wrote this with the upmost respect in mind to the mute community, if this fic is in anyway offensive please let me know.


End file.
